Mini Stories
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: A collection of short drabbles inspired by the "imagine your otp" prompts. Includes percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and other canon pairings.


**So I'm stealing the idea to write short drabbley (is that even a word?) things from BeatriceMelarkHomesEaton so credit to her for the idea for this thing. xD**

 **So, like her, I'm going to stick a bunch of similar prompts in one place, like stick with a theme and all.**

 **I don't have a theme for this chapter, sadly, because I was just trying out the formatting and stuff.**

* * *

 _Imagine your OTP on a huge roller coaster. Person A is absolutely terrified and Person B thinks its awesome._

Piper had no idea how she'd gotten herself into this. As the roller coaster started moving, she gripped Jason's hand tightly. He turned his head and grinned at her.

"You know, there's really nothing to be afraid of." Jason told her, the corners of his mouth turning up in an amused smile. Behind them, Percy and Annabeth were literally just chatting about stuff as the little cars made their ascent.

"Easy for you to say." Piper retorted. She felt the front of the cart tilt forward. "Oh, gods, we're going down." She squeezed Jason's hand even tighter, if that was possible, as the roller coaster descended and the wind whistled through her ears. Behind them, she could hear Percy screaming and Annabeth whopping delightedly. Piper might've been screaming too, she couldn't really tell in her blind panic.

"Piper," Jason said into her ear. "Open your eyes."

She opened them, and her boyfriend was grinning at her, his blue eyes lit up with the thrill. His blond hair was slightly disheveled from the wind. The sky was really, really, blue, and Piper realized that Jason's eyes were the color of the sky. How had she never noticed that before?

The ride coasted to a stop, and Jason got up, then offered his hand to Piper. She took it and stood up shakily.

"That was awesome." Annabeth said as they walked off. "What do you think, Seaweed Brain?"

"It was okay." Percy answered. "I mean, it was freaking terrifying-"

"We should do it again." Jason put in.

"Yeah, how about we don't." Piper said.

* * *

 _Imagine person A of your otp coming into the kitchen and hearing person B sniffling, crying, etc. A goes up and hugs them and asks what's wrong, then B turnnns around and smiles. They were cutting onions._

and

 _Imagine your otp cooking dinner together._

Frank walked into the little house that he shared with his wife in New Rome.

"Hey, Hazel." He greeted happily, entering the kitchen with a smile. His smile faded when he realized that Hazel appeared to be... Crying?

"Hi, honey." She said. God of Olympus, she even sounded like she had been crying. Frank rushed to her side and pulled his much shorter wife into a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern, brushing a strand of her hair off of her face. Hazel giggled, and Frank looked down in confusion. "Uh, Hazel...?"

"I was just cutting onions for dinner, sweetie." She laughed. "Come here, taste this." She dipped a wooden spoon into the pot and then held it up to Frank's mouth.

"What do you think?" Hazel asked. "More seasoning, more vegetables?"

"I like it." He answered. "It could use a little salt, though." He took the saltshaker and shook some into the pot.

"Hmm, I like it with the added salt." She smiled. "Tastes more like home."

"New Orleans, or, you know, New Rome?"

"New Orleans." Hazel stared off into space, reminiscing for a second. "It's supposed to be authentic shrimp gumbo. It was my favorite back then. What do you think?"

"I love it," Frank answered absently, licking the wooden spoon once more.

* * *

 _Imagine your otp getting into a snowball fight._

"Perseus Jackson," Annabeth said, a murderous glint in her stormy gray eyes. A few seconds earlier, something wet and cold had just hit her in the back. She'd turned around and Percy was grinning mischieviously, a snowball in one hand. Instead of saying anything more, Annabeth reached down to the ground and formed her own snowball before whipping it at her boyfriend. To her satisfaction, the snowball hit him square in the face.

"Holy Hera, Annabeth." Percy laughed. He tossed his other snowball, which caught her in the shoulder and disentigrated into the white powdery stuff once again. "I never knew you could throw so well."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth threw another snowball in his direction, and this one hit his chest.

"Gods, that's cold." Percy complained. Then he looked down at her hands and his eyes widened. "Oh my gods, you don't have gloves?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're going to get like, frostbite or something. Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate." He put his arm around her shoulder and they both made the short walk back to the Jackson's apartment. He opened the door and led Annabeth inside and to the couch.

"That was a short walk," Sally noted, smili9ng amusedly at the couple. "Do you two want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please." Annabeth accepted the warm mug and wrapped her fingers around it to warm up her hands. Percy took a sip of his own hot chocolate and smiled.

"Let's watch a movie." He decided. "Any in particular that you've been wanting to watch?"

"No, you just pick one out for us." She answered. "You have good taste in movies."

"I do, don't I?" Percy joked. He popped in a DVD and they both sat down on the couch as the beginning credits started.

* * *

 **So yeah, like I said, that didn't have a theme but I'd like to try to do themes for each chapter. Tell me what themes and PJO ships you'd like to see in the future and I'll do that. Also, if you like Divergent, go check out BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton's story like this. Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


End file.
